As Night Comes On Übersetzung
by annj
Summary: Original von geminigrl11. Ein Leben lang haben sie gegen das Erlöschen des Lichts gekämpft. Und jetzt ... gehen sie leise. Warnung: Deathfic!


**As Night comes on** von geminigrl11

übersetzt von annj

* * *

Anmerkungen (Original): _With apologies to: Dylan Thomas, Walter Savage Landor (title is from his poem "Death of the Day"), my one-and-only Faye and to you, gentle reader, for inflicting this on you. All I can say in my defense is that I got an image in my head and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it. _  
Rating: PG13 würde ich mal sagen.  
Spoiler: Keine  
Inhalt: Ein Leben lang haben sie gegen das Erlöschen des Lichts gekämpft. Und jetzt ... gehen sie leise.  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir oder der Autorin. Wir haben nur ... Spaß... bzw. eine sehr morbide Ader.  
Warnung: Deathfic!  
Anmerkung des Übersetzers (also von mir) Morddrohungen, Drehbuchangebote und Lobeshymnen werden an die begnadete Autorin weitergeleitet. Ich bitte euch inständig, haltet Taschentücher in Reichweite. Für zerstörte Tastaturen und elektrische Kurzschschlüsse in der Tastatur wird keine Haftung übernommen. 

Das Original und weitere Stories von der Autorin findet ihr hier: **http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 952014/** (kopieren, Leerzeichen raus ... ihr kennt das ja)

* * *

Es ist fast wie ein Alptraum. 

Er klettert und klettert und klettert und dann, ganz plötzlich, verschwinden die Stufen und er fällt. Das Gefühl des Fallens ist erschreckend. Seine Arme rudern, aber es gibt nichts, woran er sich festhalten kann. Er sieht den Grund näher kommen, erwartet den Aufprall. Er weiß, er kann ihn nicht aufhalten.

Und dann hört es auf. Ein angehaltener Kurzfilm.

Etwas Warmes hält ihn auf. Sicher. Und er beginnt zu treiben. Vollkommen entspannt und unbeschwert. Der abrupte Wechsel zwischen Panik und Losgelöstheit ist so extrem, so willkommen, dass er am liebsten weinen möchte.

Er fühlt sich neugeboren, gehalten in sanften Armen und sein Kopf liegt auf einem weichen Kissen.

So friedlich.

Jemand ruft seinen Namen und er versucht sich wegzudrehen von dem Geräusch. Das Gefühl ist zu besonders, zu wertvoll um es einfach gehen zu lassen. Er sinkt weiter.

_Sam._

Die Stimme wird hartnäckiger, schwerer zu ignorieren. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Nicht. Ich will nicht weg.

_Sammy, wach auf. Komm schon..._

Dean. Natürlich. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Sam, wach auf!"

Er blinzelt und gibt sich alle Mühe, Dean zu erkennen. Noch kann er ihn nicht sehen – zu dunkel. Doch er weiß, dass er da ist.

„Schon okay, Dean. Es war ein guter Traum."

Dean gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich – Verärgerung oder Erleichterung, Sam weiß es nicht. Er lässt sich zurücksinken auf das Kissen und schläft ein.

Warme und feuchte Tropfen auf seiner Stirn. Wieder.

Und wieder.

Er versucht davon zurückzuweichen, aber ein weiterer Tropfen landet. Er fühlt, wie es in seine Haut eindringt, ihn mit einem Tattoo versieht, das man nicht sehen kann. Doch er wird die Augen dieses Mal nicht öffnen. Dass er nicht flüchten kann, heißt nicht, dass er es auch ansehen muss.

_Bitte, Sam. Bitte._

Verzweifelte und verärgerte Worte, doch nicht ihre. Nicht ihre Stimme.

Panik erfasst ihn und er kann nicht mehr atmen.

„Nein. NEIN!" Er fleht, grauenerfüllt. Sein schlimmster Alptraum ist wahr geworden. Dean's Stimme über ihm. Dean ...

„Bitte Sammy."

Ein weiterer Tropfen. Warum kann er nicht entkommen?

„Kann nicht..."

„Doch, du kannst, Bitte."

Er versucht es, für Dean. Doch etwas hält ihn fest. Arme, Beine und sogar seine Augenlider. Er kann sie nicht bewegen. Kann sich nicht bewegen.

„Dean?"

Eine Hand auf seiner Stirn, das Blut wegwischend. Sie befreit ihn von dem Schmutz.

„Mach deine Augen auf, Sam!"

Minuten, Stunden, Tage vergehen und dann ist da Licht. Grell und blendend. Eigentlich will er die Augen wieder schließen, aber Dean hat ihn doch darum gebeten. Dean kann er aber noch immer nicht sehen. Etwas liegt unter seinem Kopf. Etwas Solides und Raues. Er glaubt, seinen Herzschlag hören zu können.

„Dean?"

„Ich bin hier. Mach deine Augen auf!"

„Mach ich doch."

„Nicht ganz aber fast. Versuch es weiter!"

Dean klingt seltsam, heiser und dumpf, als wäre er krank.

Noch ein Tropfen landet auf seiner Stirn und endlich sind seine Augen auf. Er will eine Hand heben, den Tropfen wegwischen, doch schon rinnt es die Falte auf seiner Stirn entlang, leicht und kitzelnd.

Wohl doch kein Blut.

„Weinst du?"

Noch während er die Worte ausspricht, ergeben sie keinen Sinn mehr. Dean weint nicht, nie. Und wenn er es tut, dann nicht vor Sam. Niemals vor Sam.

Und mit einem Mal hat er Angst.

Er muss Dean sehen, muss sich aufsetzen und ihn ansehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht. Denn Dean weint nicht, niemals. Doch er kann sich nicht bewegen. Eine ungewohnte Schwere zieht ihn nach unten. Womöglich hat er ja unbequem geschlafen und sich einen Nerv taub gelegen.

„Dean, wo bist du?"

Das Etwas unter seinem Kopf bewegt sich. Dean ist nicht zu sehen, doch seine Stimme klingt sehr nah als er antwortet „Hier."

Wieder fühlt er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn, die beruhigend durch seine Haare streicht. Seine Angst wird größer.

„Was..." Er versucht sich in die Höhe zu stemmen, zur Seite zu rollen oder seine Arme zu bewegen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. „Dean, was ist los?"

Dean ist zu lang zu still. Die Finger hören nicht auf, durch seine Haare zu fahren, über seinen Scheitel. Die Haare hinter seine Ohren streichend und weiter zu seinem Haaransatz im Nacken. Es sollte eigentlich beruhigend wirken, hätte es vermutlich auch, wenn jemand anders es getan hätte. Aber Dean tut so etwas nicht. Sie tun so etwas einfach nicht. Es ist falsch.

Sein Atem wird abgehackt und eine Erinnerung beginnt in seinen Verstand einzudringen. Doch ganz plötzlich will er sie nicht mehr wissen. Er hofft, dass Dean nicht antwortet. Würde es bevorzugen, einfach hier liegen zu bleiben, wo immer hier auch war, und einfach weiter vor sich hin zu driften. Sicher und beschützt und alles andere ignorierend. Er macht den Mund auf, will die Frage zurückziehen, doch es ist zu spät.

„Wir sind ziemlich tief gefallen, kleiner Bruder." Dean versucht zu lachen, doch es wird ein Schluchzen daraus und Deans Hand legt sich gegen seinen Hinterkopf, hält ihn, als würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen.

Die Erinnerung kommt mit einem lautlosen Rauschen – die Suche nach einem schwarzen Hund in dem Wald, ihn von rechts und links einkreisend, ihm immer näher kommend. Ein Adrenalinschub hatte ihn erfasst, als der Hund ihm entgegensprang und er abdrückte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal – und er hatte ihn fallen gesehen. Dean holte auf zu ihm, in seinem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Stolz und geteilter Siegeseuphorie. Die sterblichen Überreste hatten sie verbrannt, Dean darüber schimpfend, dass nun schon wieder eine Wäsche notwendig war bei all dem Gestank in seiner Lieblingsjeans.

Sie liefen zurück, erleichtert und mit dem befriedigenden Gedanken an einen erledigten Job. Strategien und Aufspürmethoden und Waffenhandhabung diskutierend – einen erholsamen Montagmorgen planend. Wie immer nach den einfachen Jobs. Die, bei denen keiner verletzt worden war.

Doch dann hatte sich der Boden aufgetan und sie verschluckt. Sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien.

Er kann die verrotteten Überreste in der feuchten Erde riechen, den metallenen Hauch des mineraldurchsetzten Schmutzes. Die Luft ist dunstig, kühl, ohne einen einzigen Luftzug. Das Licht, das ihn geblendet hatte, war inzwischen abgeschwächt. Gefiltert und zerstreut, seine Quelle lang weitergezogen. Es lässt einen Kranz aus Licht um Deans Kopf entstehen.

Er findet diese Tatsache seltsam passend.

„Minenschacht?" Er versucht seinen Kopf zu heben, kommt aber nicht weiter als ein paar Zentimeter und selbst diese minimale Bewegung lässt weiße Punkt vor seinen Augen auf und ab hüpfen. Unsicher, was er überhaupt hatte sehen wollen, lässt er ihn wieder nach hinten fallen. Hier ist ohnehin nur sein Bruder. Und eine Wand, dunkel und glatt und eben. Und hoch, so hoch.

„Sieht so aus." Deans Hand hat sich noch immer nicht gerührt und er kann die Spannung in ihnen fühlen.

Er muss die Worte herauszwingen. Die Antwort weiß er schon, doch will er sie eigentlich nicht wissen. Es zu hören, macht es wahr. „Bist du verletzt?"

Es folgt ein langgezogenes Seufzen und Dean will es so wenig aussprechen, wie er selbst es hören will. „Bein gebrochen."

Er muss Deans Gesicht nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass das nicht alles ist. Noch immer gibt er sich alle Mühe, seine Hände zu bewegen, doch im Grunde erwartet er keine Reaktion. Stattdessen dreht er den Kopf, presst ihn gegen die Stelle, von der er weiß, dass es Deans Oberschenkel ist. Es ist der einzige Trost, den er anzubieten hat. „Was noch?"

Dean seufzt erneut, doch es ist unterbrochen von einem kaum hörbaren Ruck und Sam kann die Schmerzen unter den Worten hören. „Bruch ist offen. Arm... auch."

„Handy?"

„Kein Empfang."

Keine Hilfe. Keine Hoffnung.

Er schließt seine Augen, befeuchtet seine trockenen Lippen. Er kann den Fakt nicht länger ignorieren, dass sein Körper nicht einem einzigen Befehl seines Verstandes folgt. „Ich spüre gar nichts."

Womöglich die schwierigsten Worte, die er jemals laut hatte aussprechen müssen – nicht für sich selbst, aber für Dean. Noch schlimmer als _Ich verschwinde. Und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten._

Deans Finger machen da weiter, wo sie aufgehört haben. Beinahe ein Liebkosen.

„Ich weiß, Sammy. Ich weiß."

Er ist sich nicht sicher, wann genau er eingeschlafen ist, bemerkt es erst, als er wieder wach wird. Entschuldigungen strömen zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

„Tut mir leid, Dean. Tut mir leid. Es war keine Absicht." Das Sprechen fällt ihm schwer, sein Kiefer scheint eingerostet und seine Zähne klappern. Deans Daumen streicht vorsichtig über seinen Nasenrücken, wischt die Sorgenfalten beiseite.

„Du hast nichts getan, Sam."

Aber das hatte er. „Ich habe dich alleine gelassen."

Deans Hand liegt nun auf seine Wange. Er spürte die Schwielen darauf, die rauhen Flächen seiner Fingerspitzen. „Du bist doch hier. Du warst nirgendwo anders."

„'ch verlass dich nicht." Ist ja auch nicht so, als ob er aufstehen und davon laufen könnte. Aber er will, dass Dean es auch weiß.

„Weiß ich doch. Schon in Ordnung."

Deans Bein bewegt sich unter ihm und er hört ein ersticktes Ächzen.

„Dean?"

Es folgt keine Antwort, nur ein flaches Keuchen. Deans Hand ist verschwunden.

„Dean." Er verfällt in Panik. Kann kaum seinen Kopf heben und Dean hat sich aus seinem Sichtfeld entfernt. Das Bein unter ihm beginnt zu zittern. Stärker noch als seine eigenen Schauer.

„Dean...!" Heiße, hilflose Tränen brennen sich ihren Weg über seine Haut. Dean steckt in Schwierigkeiten, hat Schmerzen, und schlimmer noch – er kann sich nicht bewegen, nicht helfen, kann ihn noch nicht einmal sehen. Und diese Tatsache schmerzt schlimmer als jede Verletzung.

Er betet den Namen seines Bruders rauf und runter, bittet mit allem Gefühl, das noch in ihm steckte. _„Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean..."_

Es herrscht eine grausame Stille, durchbrochen von seinem eigenen Atmen.

Er ist allein.

Das dämmrige Licht ist vollkommen gewichen, als er fühlt wie Dean sich rührt. Er hält seinen Atem an, schwindelig mit Erleichterung als Deans Hand sich wieder gegen seine Kopfhaut legt und dabei beinahe erschrocken zurückzuckt.

„Dean? Bist du...?"

„Ich bin hier." Deans Stimme klingt leer, schwach – ein Ton, den er nur wenige Mal zu hören bekommen hatte. „Bist du okay?"

Er ist durstig, seine Zunge trocken und geschwollen. Sein Kopf schmerzt, pochende Schläge gemischt mit kleinen elektrischen Schocks, die an seiner Schädeldecke abprallen und seinen Hals hinunter schießen, um dort wie abgeschnitten zu enden. Er fühlt sich, als ober er nicht mehr genug Luft bekommt und seine Augen brennen, sowohl von vergossenen als auch von unvergossenen Tränen. Diese herannahende Kälte ist unbarmherzig.

„Ja, und du?"

Dean lacht, ein schmerzerfüllter, verzweifelter Laut. „Ja, ich auch."

Natürlich ist er das. Sind sie das nicht alle beide? Sind sie das nicht immer? Unversehrt und unbeschädigt – immer auf dem Sprung, immer in Bewegung, immer weiter und dabei sind sie immer, immer okay? Richtig?

Er will nicht mehr nachdenken.

„Wo ist Lassie, wenn man sie braucht?"

Er wird mit einem richtigen Lachen von Dean belohnt.

Er grinst, seine Lider schwer. „Was ist los, Mädchen? Timmy ist in den Schacht gestürzt? Keine Sorge, wir kommen zur Rettung."

Dean lacht noch immer – zu viel, und auf eine abgehackte Weise, die Sams Kopf durchschüttelt. Deans Hand drückt gegen sein Ohr, hält ihn unbeweglich und am Platz.

„Ich hab mich immer gewundert – warum ein Colli? Ich meine, Lassie müsste ein Rottweiler sein. Oder ein Großer Däne, du weißt? Irgendwas Großes und Starkes."

„Ein Großer Däne? Mit dem ganzen Rumgekletter durch Fenster und unter Zäune und dem ganzen Kram, den sie macht? Sie hätte doch nie hindurchgepasst."

„Ach Quatsch, Sam. Es geht hier ums Image, klar? Und ein Collie ist ja nun wirklich nicht sonderlich einschüchternd."

„Timmy mochte sie, genau so, wie sie war."

„Naja, Timmy war ja auch ein Idiot. Ich meine, was für ein Idiot fällt in einen Schacht?"

Galgenhumor. Sie lachen beide, atemlos.

Das Lachen verstummt und er stellt fest, dass es dunkel ist. Undurchdringlich. Im selben Moment riecht er den ätzenden Geruch von Butangas, hört das kratzende Klicken, als Dean das Rädchen an seinem Feuerzeug dreht. Die Flamme springt in die Höhe, züngelt schließlich beständig. Dean stellt es auf einen kleinen Vorsprung über seinem Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung, wie lange es brennt. Schon 'ne Weile her, dass ich es gefüllt habe."

Er nickt, obwohl Dean ihn vermutlich nicht deutlich sehen kann. Aber er wird es spüren. Dean wischt erneut seine Haare beiseite, langsam und immer wieder. Die Bewegung scheint ihn zu hypnotisieren und er fühlt seine Augenlider sinken. Doch er will nicht schlafen. Jetzt noch nicht.

„Hier kommen wir wohl nicht mehr raus, was?" Den Humor haben sie jetzt hinter sich gelassen.

„Sieht nicht so aus."

„Es tut mir leid, Sammy."

„Nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich hätte uns hier rausholen müssen."

„Dean..." Er macht eine Pause, versucht ausreichend Luft zu holen für das, was er zu sagen hat. „Es ist okay." Die Worte sind lächerlich unpassend, doch sein Verstand kann die richtigen Worte nicht mehr finden. Dean umfasst sein Kinn, lässt den Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen gleiten.

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, es wäre... ein großer Knall, nicht... nicht ein Wimmern." Deans Stimme ist leise. Er klingt so weit entfernt, hier unten. Dort, bis wohin selbst die Geräusche der Nacht nicht hinabreichen.

„Flammender... Ruhm."

„Ja, kleiner Bruder. Cowboys bis ans Ende."

Sie verstummen. Er beobachtet die flackernden Schatten entlang der Wand, fühlt, wie er immer tiefer nach unten sinkt. Weiß, dass ihnen nicht viel Zeit bleibt. Deans Hand liegt noch immer an seiner Wange. Er lehnt sich dagegen, schließt seine Augen.

„Ist okay", wiederholt er, immer und immer wieder, bemerkt es aber nicht mehr. Die Worte bedeuten jedes Mal etwas anderes. Zusammenhalt. Verständnis. Akzeptanz. Ein Leben lang haben sie gegen das Erlöschen des Lichts gekämpft. Und jetzt ... gehen sie leise.

„Ist okay", erwidert Dean.

Die Flamme bäumt sich ein letztes Mal auf, schimmert ... und erlischt.


End file.
